<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>STOPLINE by ksotori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939521">STOPLINE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksotori/pseuds/ksotori'>ksotori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Sickfic, not beta read we strategize like ibara and die on the field</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksotori/pseuds/ksotori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Attaboy." Rinne does not leave him, not for a second, and it's odd. Not the rough speak, nor the nicknames. Rinne has been sticking next to him a lot, lately. The show of affections have increased, too. But there's an amicably different sort of affection in the way he remains close to him in this moment, because Rinne's hands are leaving his hair and taking his hands into his, rubbing circles into his palms with his thumbs. Distracted, too - HiMERU catches his eyes looking him up and down, attempting to be subtle when they're not. It's confusing.</p><p> </p><p>or alternatively: himeru faints. panic time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/HiMERU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>STOPLINE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me in my previous fic: I will never write in one sitting ever again </p><p>me, standing here,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>HiMERU feels the fever coming before CRAZY:B is supposed to ascend up and onto the stage, and vaguely he thinks to himself that this is nothing. His head feels a little hazy and his palms are sweatier than usual, but this can be attributed to the nervous heightening of the nerves before a live and the loud laughing of the red-haired leader pumping the others up before the inevitable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HiMERU leans against the closest table in the waiting room, and downs his second bottle of water in fifteen minutes as he feels his veins thrum under his skin. Yeah. Yes. Definitely because of the anticipation. Definitely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HiMERU blacks out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a wild feeling coursing through his veins as he hears the announcement for CRAZY:B's turn on the stage, and Rinne's just opened the door to grab his mic when he sees him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's blood rushing to his head in a flood. Kohaku's hand is clutching HiMERU's unconscious one, shaking. Niki's standing at the door with his face in his hands, and the ER sign burns red on the ajar door of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne feels like he's burning redder. There's doctors crowding around his unit-mate's body, closing in on his body more. More. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More. </span>
  </em>
  <span>An unrecognizable heartbeat rings in his ears. Leaders are supposed to be calm. Collected. This is a far cry from one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn't help the shaking even as he forces his hands in his pockets. Walking around, pacing, counting his steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amagi Rinne has seen a lot, experienced a lot. Part of being 21 and part of being a gambler has always been to be used to it. Expect the odds. Expect any possible outcome to anything, whether it be real life or just a game. Expect the violent, burning red that blooms in his chest in a way that's far more inexplicably hotter, painful than he's ever experienced before. This is not something he's expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because this isn't a game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HiMERU's body is not stirring. Kohaku's grip is loosening, his head having dropped down on the bed next to his body long ago. The doctors are not crowding, anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of him thinks this is karma. And then his legs give out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rinne-kun," comes a pestering voice. There's a small pair of hands softly slapping on his cheeks, and Rinne finds himself staring at the cold marble of the floor with no recollection of it behind his brain. "He's stable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya sure?" Since when did he sound so throaty? Has he been crying?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki's crying, too. "Yeah. He's fine." He lets out a hiccup. "Kohaku-chan's outside. We should go to him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." Rinne does not get up from his position, despite this. "Niki, ya go to him, 'kay? I'll be out in a few."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." A pause. "Sure. Come quickly, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's easy to forget that Kohaku's sixteen, and not some bystander trained assassin that's been coerced into joining their shitty unit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sakura-haired boy is kneeling down to a stray cat, both hands rubbing at its cheeks in a way that's both distracted and both distracts </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> from any other thing. He's sixteen and he's seen his fair share of blood and dead bodies in a sort of count no sixteen year old should be exposed to, but never have they been what HiMERU is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki goes ahead and kneels down next to him. Comments on the cat, probably, because a small smile lights up on his features as Niki leans in to pet the cat behind its ears himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne watches from afar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HiMERU wakes up the next day, if only for a few minutes. Rinne almost breaks a pillar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merumeru, yer a fiend," a fond voice greets his ears as soon as his eyes open. Blinking, his gaze adjusts to the low, white ceiling above and the unnatural feeling of an unfamiliar bed underneath him. Grappling at his surroundings, he attempts to sit up before being pushed back down on the pillows unceremoniously by his unit-mate, who lets out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tsk </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he moves his poor excuse of a stool closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merumeru," Amagi Rinne says again, and HiMERU turns to look at him. He opens his mouth, and then closes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The live," HiMERU says, avoiding the incessant throbbing in his head, sounding breathless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Did HiMERU-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya don't gotta worry," Rinne interrupts, leaning forward to grin at him. "Kohaku-chan took care of it. Gotta say, though, gettin' to see ya all stumblin' an' shit was funny as hell." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HiMERU stares at him for a second or two before he turns his back on him. His eyes meet nothing but white, clean walls. The hospital room is empty - did they have the money to get a private room? There's an unfortunate amount of thoughts running a marathon through his head before he feels those familiar hands back on him, lazily carding through blue strands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sleep, Merumeru," comes his leader's voice, and it's probably the most genuinely concerning thing he's heard from the bastard for a good while. "I got the doc to discharge ya in an hour, so I can take ya home, 'kay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To the dorms?" HiMERU asks. His eyes close as he feels Rinne's long fingers massage his scalp, and he vaguely feels as if he should start blackmailing him into doing this more often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne seems to ponder over this. He takes a full minute before saying, "Ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>jus' come with me an' take the guest room at Niki's, yeah? It's good that ya fell sick on the weekend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"….HiMERU would appreciate that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Attaboy." Rinne does not leave him, not for a second, and it's odd. Not the rough speak, nor the nicknames. Rinne has been </span><em><span>sticking </span></em><span>next to him a lot, lately. The show of affections have increased, too. But there's an amicably different sort of affection in the way he remains close to him in this</span> <span>moment, because Rinne's hands are leaving his hair and taking his hands into his, rubbing circles into his palms with his thumbs. Distracted, too - HiMERU catches his eyes looking him up and down, attempting to be subtle when they're not. It's confusing.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was what caused the fever, HiMERU muses to himself, as he relaxes into the pillows and accepts his leader's gentle touch. Constant attention from someone such as Amagi is always bound to bring forth consequences - now can be an exception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HiMERU wakes up for the second time that day in a second unfamiliar bed, but this time the walls are not white. There's a lamp giving off a small, warm glow next to him, and his head is not throbbing as it did, before. His forehead still feels warm when he presses his hand to it, and the blanket does not seem like it's enough to ward off the cold feeling that takes over his nerves as soon as he moves a little to prop himself against the bed frame. He vaguely registers the dip in the bed next to his legs as Shiina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little snores mumble their way out of the sleeping boy on yet another stool next to his bed as he watches him, tired eyes flitting from him and to the now creaking door in front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne steps in the room, dressed in nothing but a white shirt and boxers, holding a small towel in one of his hands. HiMERU looks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awake?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels the empty space next to him dip as Rinne climbs on top of the bed, and feels, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his palms against his chest. Pushing him down, back on the pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HiMERU's brain helpfully supplies that Amagi is closer, this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piercing blue eyes stare into golden as Rinne leans in forward to press the warm, dripping towel onto HiMERU'S forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HiMERU is surprised you know how to take care of things like this, Amagi." It's genuinely confusing. He has not taken his character as something like this, nor has been given any reason to do so in the time they've known each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don' worry, Merumeru," the red-haired man chirps from above him. " As long as I got Google-chan, takin' cares of ya is nothin' but a piece of cake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HiMERU ignores Google-chan. "HiMERU owes you and Shiina, Amagi." He closes his eyes as the feeling of warmth finally spreads back into his body as a reaction to the towel, and he feels Rinne reach an arm around him to pull the blanket on to his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Rinne says, and the big grin in his voice is undeniable. "Yer gonna have to pay back me a night at the den, then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"....."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"....."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HiMERU does not have that sort of money."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Niki's gone to grab some grub," Rinne announces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>It's 7 AM. HiMERU</span> <span>grabs a pillow next to him to throw at Rinne, who just laughs like a banshee and avoids it in favour of jumping in next to HiMERU, staring at him with wide eyes.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say, Merumeru, d'ya like sweet shit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Desserts, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the back of his mind supplies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he says. Rinne looks as if he makes this a mental note into his brain, but says nothing more over the topic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay a day, yeah? Gotta show you sumn'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks at this. "HiMERU doubts he's in any condition to inconvenience his dorm mates..," he mumbles, in affirmative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His enigmatic leader breaks out in a big grin, and HiMERU feels himself looking away, again. Huh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne comes in later that evening with a small tray, and HiMERU, upon seeing this, puts down his book next to him in favour of hoping he doesn't drop it. Unlikely as it should be, he manages to Not drop it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting it down on the blue-haired idol's lap, he excitedly pulls up a chair next to him and looks at his expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was a puppy, HiMERU thinks, his tail would be wagging rapidly. Turning his eyes on the content of the plate in his lap, his eyes settle on the sight of...pancakes? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a small amount of syrup coating them, just the way he likes it. A few strawberries sit around and on top of it, and he turns to look at Rinne with a frown. And then back at the pancakes. And then back again, at Rinne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki's voice interrupts, "Me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's standing at the door, hands behind his back and a small smile adorning his features. His usual ponytail is tied up into a bun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rinne-kun's</span>
  <em>
    <span> sooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoying," he complains, avoiding the man in question's betrayed expression entirely as he strides over to press the back of his hand to HiMERU's forehead. "Ah, it seems as if you're turning back to normal, HiMERU-kun!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HiMERU blinks. "Oh, that's good. HiMERU apologizes for taking up your time this weekend, Shiina. He could've well taken care of himself…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense," Niki says. "It's good to get Rinne-kun to act the house-wife for once, y'know?" They both avoid Rinne's noises behind them. "I owe you for that~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...In such a case, then, HiMERU is glad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, Niki! I helped with the strawberries, didn't I?! OI!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kohaku calls him a little while after the fiasco with the pancakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HiMERU-han, ya feelin' better?" His voice feels like a divine intermission to hear after the day's loud activities. Not that he disliked it, but still. "Snake pres is a lil' concerned, it's funny."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Concerned?" HiMERU's brows furrow. Saegusa does not care for temporary ailments, usually. Is this not one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, don't worry 'bout it. Say, can I drop by?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HiMERU would be glad to see you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can hear the younger boy let out a laugh on the other end of the line. "Nice. See ya." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HiMERU notices that Rinne doesn't leave him. Not for a second unless the situation absolutely requires him to. He stays next to HiMERU and goes in the covers next to HiMERU and constantly touches HiMERU and falls asleep next to HiMERU. It's hard to tell whether this is just simple doting or not, but the attention isn't bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kohaku comes by later that evening with his small hands full of carrying grocery bags that he dumps onto Niki's kitchen counter as soon as he gets the chance to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doc's orders, HiMERU-han," he greets, only coming to see the man after he's done helping Niki with dinner. "Eat up, unless ya wanna cause trouble again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HiMERU looks up at him from his book, and sets it down. There hasn't been a lot to do, but Rinne's done him the favor to run back and ask Hiiro to threaten Tetora into sending some of his books to Niki's place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a bowl of rice, miso soup, and a grilled fish all laid out in front of him. There's some other helpings of food, too, and he thinks he possibly can't down all of this before he feels the younger boy sit down next to him and hold the chopsticks sitting in the rice bowl of his own accord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oukawa," HiMERU says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HiMERU-han," Kohaku replies, with all the patience in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue-haired man has nothing against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kohaku leaves at 11 PM on the dot. He's fed his senior personally and he's made him go to sleep personally, and he's made Niki and Rinne go back to their own rooms for the night. It's going to be Monday and the expectations for a rescheduled live are going to live on top of their heads for the next entire week, and it's going to be nothing short of hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CRAZY:B is nothing without their energy. This is nothing if not just a simple standstill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time reads 4:09 AM when HiMERU wakes up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Automatically, his head turns to the empty space next to him. Rinne got no sleep when he was in this room, and it feels like karma to not get any sleep when the redhead isn't next to him now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone lights up, an indication of it being fully charged. HiMERU takes it, thinking if he could try texting Rinne. For once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>merumeru☆: Amagi. Are you awake?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His door opens, quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>HiMERU's already lied back down on the pillows, eyes closed, breathing shallow. The familiar dip of the bed next to him makes his breath hitch</span> <span>in his throat, and he turns to look at Rinne.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne, disheveled, wide-eyed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rinne</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amagi," he says, unceremoniously. His hands reach out of their own accord towards the red-haired man, bringing him closer by his arms. "Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For what, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merumeru</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HiMERU decides that he hates this nickname with all the red, hot fire in his heart in this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne looks at him, wordlessly. A little confused, but the right way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Call me by my name, Amagi." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can hear him take in a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which one?," Amagi Rinne asks, because he's Amagi Rinne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't. Ya gotta tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merumeru</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frustration clouds his brain. There's no incessant throbbing in his head and there's no warm foreheads next to the back of his hand as he drags Rinne in towards him, and forces his lips on his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for once in his damned life, Rinne relents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not heated only because Rinne does not allow it to be. Whether it's because he thinks he's still sick or whether he's just trying, again, to drive him insane, Rinne takes control, pinning HiMERU down and forcing him to go at a slower pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it's because he thinks he's still sick, or maybe it's because he's just trying to drive him insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he wants to relish it. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe he wants to relish the fact that HiMERU is alive and he is well and his mouth is hot against his, and maybe he wants to relish this. Make it last forever, be as reasonable as he's been spending his life away gambling and rioting and laughing the hell out of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not fucking reasonable at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They feel like teenagers when they pull away, breathing into each other and laughing raggedly, like they've discovered a new premonition to life. And it's just for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's then, that Rinne says it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kaname." Blue eyes boring into golden, and HiMERU melts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaname," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he says, again, rolling the name on his tongue over and over and </span>
  <em>
    <span>over </span>
  </em>
  <span>again. "Kaname, Kaname. Kaname, holy fuckin' </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kaname." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amagi," HiMERU responds, with the same giddy tandem. "Amagi, you're incomprehensible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne pulls him in another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki does not see Rinne in his room. There's a frightening thought at the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't feel right t'not give ya some sorta dumb nickname," Rinne says, when he's sucked a possible twenty marks on HiMERU's skin in the last few tens of minutes and rendered the man useless under his hold. "I'm thinkin'. What about Nana?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Karoo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kananan!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne turns over, pressing another kiss to HiMERU's bared neck, feeling him shudder under his hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merumeru."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's defiled Himeru-kun," Niki cries into the phone. "I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>sounds, Kohaku-chan!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he shouldn't be telling this to a sixteen year old. But Niki hears the unmistakable sheathing of a dagger on the other end of the line, instead of a verbal response. So maybe it's alright.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was for anj mainly hope you enjoy it You monkey. also RINHIMES unite</p><p>felt like I should mention but if this is ooc it's because ive read like 2 crazyb stories. thats also what's so appealing about rinhime. make up their shitty ass dynamics as u go. guilty pleasure AF</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>